


Love Remains The Same

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: A Walk In the Moonlight [2]
Category: Revolution (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Based on show Revolution, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunter and Werewolf Alliance, Hunters, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Pack Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reunions, Sexual Content, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Favorite, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the Blackout, when territories began to be claimed by War Lords, Gangs, Militia, and other groups and wars broke out more heavily, some supernatural creatures figured it was the time to come out and reveal themselves. Governments no longer posed as much of a threat as they did when they had working technology. When the Militia rose, so did Hunter families, Werewolf packs, Vampire Covens, Witch Covens...just about anything that went bump in the night now had as much right as any human. Considering the anarchy that happened after the governments collapsed, there weren't many right the humans kept. </p>
<p>Over a decade has passed and Stiles is finally home and by some miracle all his friends and family are alive. But ten whole YEARS have passed and they can't ignore it or pretend it didn't happen. As Stiles tries to find his place in the Hale-McCall territory, learn the way and rules of this new society, he'll face challenges. Some happen to be a few of Derek's jealous ex-bed partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Remains The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys...what am I doing? 
> 
> For some of you guys who don't know what Revolution is, it's a show created by Eric Kripke, the creator of Supernatural. And in my opinion, this is basically what would have happened had Sam and Dean not stopped the Apocalypse. I personally loved it, but it only has like two seasons, which sucks. But hey, one more than Firefly, right? 
> 
> This is now a series. With each story I guess we'll go deeper into what happened to everyone. Or that's the plan anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Oh and in this Stiles mentions he's betting any diamonds he has. In this world, diamonds are currency.(So is work and there's a LOT of trading done, but diamonds are what replaced money and will get you the good stuff of whatever you want.)

(( For more effect, please watch [this!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgHD1ljf4Rw) ))

_"We lived in an electric world. We relied on it for everything. And then the power went out, everything stopped working. We weren't prepared. Fear and confusion led to panic. The lucky ones made it out of the cities. The government collapsed. Militias took over, controlling the food supplies and stock piling weapons. We still don't know why the power went out. But we're hopeful someone will come and light the way..."_

* * *

 

_Previously:_

_"Thank you for not dying..." Derek murmured against Stiles's neck._

_"Thank you for keeping them alive." Stiles replied back. He reached for Derek's hand and interlocked their fingers. Sleep loomed over them both as they cuddled together. Finally feeling safe enough, Stiles fell into a sound sleep for the first time in a decade, in the arms of his love._

_First thing in the morning...or maybe before that, he'll go and find his father and best friend. For now...he could really use this nap._  

* * *

 

The feeling Stiles woke up to was a feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Though it's a conversation he dreaded to have with Derek at some point, he hadn't been without sex in the past decade. No one though has ever stayed inside him over night. It was odd. Odder still was feeling Derek grow hard inside of him. Stiles heard Derek's breathing, more than that, he felt it on his neck as the two spooned and Derek held him close, arm wrapped protectively around his middle. 

When he wiggled his ass a bit Derek moaned lightly and pulled him closer while giving his hips a thrust. Stiles was a bit more awake and was feeling playful. He  rocked his hips back and forth and did his best to fuck himself on Derek's growing morning wood. 

It didn't take long before Derek was more awake and doing his share of thrusting. Using his strength Stiles turned them over for Derek was on his back and he was sitting up. Leaning forwards to brace himself a bit on Derek's thighs, Stiles began to move up and down at a gentle rhythm. Derek placed his hands on Stiles's hips to help keep him steady, but to also help pull and push Stiles up and then back down until he had to sit up himself and press his chest to Stiles's back. Moaning a "Good morning..." into Stiles's ear before turning them over so Stiles was on all fours and Derek was thrusting into him as if their lives depended on it. Stiles humped into the sheets to help with his release and all too soon they were both cumming.

This time Derek did pull out and Stiles felt the cum trickle down his thigh. He let Derek pull him into his arms and nuzzled into him.

"I can so get used to this." Stiles murmured as he kissed Derek's chest and neck.

"You better. As soon as my duties are complete, I'm dragging your fine ass back here and making up for lost time." Derek replied as he cupped Stiles's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmmm. Speaking of which...shouldn't you be doing something...Alpha-y?"

"We just got comfortable..." Derek whined. It made Stiles smile. He was willing to bet any diamonds he had on him that Derek only did that with him.

"I know...and trust me, I haven't been this comfortable since before the Blackout. _But_...I should check on Aaron and Priscilla. I'm sure they have questions...and are going through some gnarly marital issues I should probably supervise." Stiles murmured as he pecked a kiss on Derek's lips. " _And_ I want to see my dad and Scott and the others."

Derek sighed but nodded. After kissing Stiles's forehead he leaned his against Stiles's. "Your dad had patrol last night...otherwise I'm sure he would have charged in here while I was in mid-thrust." Stiles made a face that had Derek chuckling. Something Stiles was guessing he didn't do too often. At least not around those who weren't pack. "He should be here soon. Scott left south bound with Chris with some wolves and hunters on a supply trip. They'll be back in a few days."

Stiles sat up  and sat on his side of the bed with a thoughtful expression, "Everything is different now..."

Derek used arm to prop up his head. Stiles loved how tempting Derek looked naked with the sheets barely covering his modesty. 

"Keep looking at me like that and we won't get anything but fucking done." Derek murmured. 

Stiles smiled and leaned into to kiss him, seemingly not getting enough. "One day soon...all night and day fuck fest, just us."

"Mmmm." Derek moaned as he sat up and cupped Stiles's face and kissed him deeper and more passionately. 

"Today..." he paused and gave Derek another peck, "Is about reunion and figuring out how this place ticks."

Derek gave him another peck, "I'm sure before half the day is over you'll be as much of an leader as Lydia."

"Isaac only gave me the names of the council members. He didn't mention anything about Lydia."

Derek caressed Stiles's hair back. It's shaggy since he hasn't cut it in over a year. The werewolf grinned at him, "You think humanity falling wouldn't lead to Lydia rising up and taking some sort of command?"

Stiles chuckled as he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Derek's lips, then murmured against them, "And you think I can too?"

Pulling Stiles against him and flipping them so he's looming over his lover for another round he gives Stiles a knowing smirk, "We both know the answer to that..."

"I-"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

"Make yourselves decent. The Sheriff's arriving from patrol and will be told soon." Isaac's voice came from the other side of the door. 

Stiles and Derek shared a look before getting up and changing. Due to Stiles's tattered and ripped clothes being shredded off by Derek's claws for quicker access, Stiles borrowed some of Derek's clothes. Though with the way Derek looked at him Stiles was pretty sure it was also a marking symbol. He had to remember there were more werewolves now. Some he may recognize from having grown up in Beacon and some who will be completely new. 

Once he was changed Stiles opened the window and stared outside. What once was a forest that surrounded the Hale House for miles was now gone, and in it's place were other structures made out of wood.

Derek came up and hugged him from behind and rested his head on top of Stiles's. 

"When more people began to arrive and we realized that the Blackout wasn't going to be fixed any time soon, we began to build. First a wall. That was Chris's idea. As wolves, we didn't see much use of it, but the humans did. At first the Hale House was big enough for those who mattered. Pack...plus company. Then some of the men from the sheriff's department arrived. They came with supplies and weapons and some civilians. The house felt full, but nothing it couldn't handle. To keep busy we all worked on finishing it up. But more and more people kept coming...not only did we run out of room for people inside, but we couldn't really keep the weapons and medicine out in the open. Too tempting, even inside here." Derek hugged Stiles tighter as he remembered the first few days.

Each and every how he would think about what Stiles was doing. Questioning if he was even alive. Was he being looked after? Some days, when things would get bad, Derek would hope Stiles was dead just so he wouldn't have to suffer the after effects of the blackout. The chaos was insane. When he and his teams would dare to go into what used to be Beacon Hills he saw the worst of humanity. He saw starvation, brutality, desperation. It didn't stop at murder or rape or betrayal. The worst was probably seeing people so innocent and young left to wonder by themselves. 

Each trip they would return with a handful of survivors and have Melissa and Dr. Deaton do their best. 

Some lived. 

A lot died. 

"We built homes, gardens, places to store what we needed to store. Eventually we become our own village. And the Hale House...well, in a way it became the White House of the area. HQ. Only pack and council members live here." Derek explained. He kissed Stiles neck and hugged him tighter, "And now you do too." 

* * *

 

"STILES!"

Stiles decided to wait at the bottom of the stairs after Derek left just as he heard the Sheriff's familiar footfall. They promised to meet up once Derek had some free time. Stiles was nervous, more than he could rationalize. But then again...he _had_ been gone for a decade. A decade where every day was an honest to god serious fight for survival. Even if places have calmed down after being claimed in one way or another, uncertainty, paranoia, and chaos remained. 

The reason Stiles managed to live so long was because of his Spark, and that didn't fully flourish until a year after the Blackout. Until then, he'd survived the worst of it on pure instinct. Not just his brilliant wit and sarcasm. He had to dive into the most primal form of his humanity and do what needed to do to stay alive. He was prideful, so he didn't fall to selling is body for sex, but he had other crimes. Stealing and lying being the biggest. When things got ugly...he's killed.

He knows that for now his friends and family will be happy with the fact that he's alive. But when things calm down he's sure that Derek and his father will want to know more about his time in the Monroe Republic. Stiles want to believe they'll understand...and in this demented, chaotic world, maybe they will. But that doesn't wash the blood off of his hands.

He has to blink the tears out of his eyes as he snaps out of his thoughts when he's tightly embraced. But they come back full force when it finally registers in his mind that he's hugging his father.

" _Dad_!" Stiles cries out in disbelief. How long did this image keep him going? How many times did he wish he could be in his father's hold and be told that everything was okay? How many times did he wonder if his father had survived? Or if he had died? Or suffered. "You're _alive_!" 

" _You're_ alive! That's what matters..."

They were both crying as they held each other tightly. Stiles wasn't sure how much time has passed, but it didn't matter. 

He was home. 

* * *

 

His father is cleared of his duties for the day to help Stiles adjust and become familiar with the area. He's reunited with Erica and Boyd, and their six year old with another on the way. Melissa hugs the hell out of him on her way to work. They attract a lot of looks. Isaac tells him that they're not used to seeing the Prime members of the pack(as in the original members) so emotional and open. They were all used to the cool, fierceness...not the emotional saps Stiles seems to have turned them to. 

Stiles learns more about the truce they have with the Alpha Pack and agreements they have with the Argents. 

Gerard and Kate are gone. That whole scenario was apparently very ugly and left Allison with a scar from Kate across her eye. It was through Dr. Deaton's magical care and Melissa's medical care that they managed to save her vision. Lydia tells him that Allison could have had the scar cleared magically, but she chose to keep it. To remind anyone, werewolf or hunter or anyone, that family isn't blood. Her blood did that to her when she didn't agree with their ways. It was early in the first year of the Blackout. A lot of the radical hunters died in a small war between the packs and them. 

A cousin of Allison was in charge of that territory now. They still held their reservations about werewolves, but they upheld the Code and the need of the people and their protection was what mattered. 

She and Scott were expecting their first. 

Stiles voiced his worries about the Alpha Pack and they were the same that his friends and family had. But Deucalion didn't go around biting just anyone or killing without reason. The chaos that happened after the Blackout fed and placated his inner wolf, and once he was sated, he did his best to build a community for his fellow brothers and sisters. 

The three territories met every month to go over how much was hunted and gathered outside of claimed territories. They needed to be mindful of wild game and make sure they had enough year round. The water supply came in form of rivers which were protected by the three territories. Though rain was collected, the rivers were an important source, and it was shared and protected against pollution of any kind. 

It was a lot to take in, but Stiles got the most of it. And he was amazed by how the pack didn't just survived, but thrived. 

* * *

 

The thing with being high ranking members of a society? They're always busy. 

Stiles found himself wondering the village alone. Well, not alone. Everyone was busy doing something. Stiles saw people gathering herbs and plants. Saw other people cracking open collected nuts. He saw teens making arrows and other weapons. It reminded him a lot of the village he and Aar-

"Holy fuck! Aaron!"

"Finally remembered we exist?"

Stiles turned around to where the voice came from and his eyes landed on Aaron and Priscilla carrying buckets of water. 

"I am so sorry-" Stiles began. 

Priscilla placed the buckets down and shook her head, "Don't be. You're back home. You found the love of your life. It's perfectly normal."

"As much as normal can be since you're, you know, in love with a werewolf." Aaron supplied as he too placed the buckets down.

Stiles chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...still, I could have waited an hour."

"Just hope you enjoyed your night. Doubtful it'll happen again."

Stiles, Priscilla, and Aaron turned to meet the glare of a woman in a belly shirt and jeans. 

"You're new meat...pretty too, even if you have a cock. But trust me, when the shiny wears off, he'll move on. He never keeps them for more than a night." she said smugly.

"That what happened to you? Used you like a teenage boy uses a dirty sock then stuffed you at the bottom of the hamper and forgot about you?" Stiles replied sarcastically. His chest pang with some hurt and jealousy, but he pushed it aside. 

"If you think whoring yourself out and getting into the Alpha's bed is going to give you and your hobo friends the good life here, think again. This community is full. So why don't you scram and try the next." she spat. 

"Look bitch-" Priscilla glared as she took a step towards the woman. 

"Priscilla, no." Stiles glared at the woman, and placed a hand on Priscilla's wrist and pulled her back. 

"She's not worth it." Aaron stated calmly. Stiles really loved his logical senses and ability to do his best to get out of bad situations without using unnecessary violence. 

"Listen to the fatty, skank. Try the Alpha Pack, they're always looking for bitches." the woman sneered. 

Stiles was about to reply when they heard a piercing roar. 

Derek was storming over, eyes flashed an angry red, nostril flaring, fangs wanting to descend and his fingers kept twitching as if he wanted to draw his claws but was keeping them in check.

He stood defensively in front of Stiles, keeping him the other woman's view. "Don't you _ever_ speak to him like that. If you value your place here, you _will_ apologize and _never_ let this happen again!" When she didn't move to do anything, Derek growled, " _Now_!"

She flinched and looked at her feet before mumbling an, "I'm sorry..." and scurrying away. 

"Thanks Der, but you didn't-" Stiles began but then Derek yanked him until they were in the center of the area and began to yell.

"LISTEN UP!" Derek roared. 

Everyone who hadn't stopped to see the exchange between Stiles and the woman was now looking. 

"This is Stiles Stilinski." at the last name many people began to murmur to themselves. "That's right. He's Sheriff's Stilinski's son! And _my_ mate! He was in the Monroe Republic when the Blackout happen and has been away from home for a decade. But he's _back_! And he's here to stay because _this_ is his home! He _will_ get special treatment! He _will_ be clothed in our finest fabric, eat our best food, drink our cleanest water, and sleep in my bed! He is _very_ important to the highest ranking members of our society. Melissa McCall practically raised him alongside Scott, because _yes_ , this is Scott's long lost _best_ friend! If anyone has a problem with it, then come to _me_!" Derek then smirked smugly at the crowd before smiling lovingly at Stiles, "Because even though I'm the werewolf... _he's_ the dangerous one. And this is the only fair warning you'll get. If you mess with him...may god have mercy on your soul."

Stiles smiled up at Derek. Yeah, he kinda totally loved his Sourwolf.  

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gives Derek a hard time...people keep in mind that he witness a ton of crap. He's not good with words and would need comfort too. Even if only a night. But it didn't mean anything! There was no way to contact people since nothing electric worked. The USA was divided into republics based on the militias or clans that took over. Crossing the country was only possible by foot, and with all the danger out there, nearly impossible. Chances were, as horrible as they seemed, Stiles was dead. 
> 
> And Stiles himself...in future fics of this series, we'll be seeing some of Stiles's old flames from the Blackout too. So...yeah. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Cos I am personally loving this world I've created.


End file.
